


那只跟在屁股后头的发情小狗

by Chocoicy



Series: 小狗那麼可愛就是要搞小狗呀 [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, based on Blind Dating Musicians: Edwina Edition & my imagination, just gonna give Zach & Edwina their picnic date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 究竟谁才是跟在谁屁股后头的发情小狗？
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Zach/Eddy Chen, Zach/Edwina
Series: 小狗那麼可愛就是要搞小狗呀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	那只跟在屁股后头的发情小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 在看正文之前你需要知道：  
> 1\. breddy正处于一段开放式关系  
> 2\. 有现实中的八卦提及  
> 3\. 作者写文的几天里不停在 breddy is real 和 好想让Zach篡位 之间反复横跳

房间里的男人们都在垂涎她。该死的，Brett当然清楚知道Edwina的魅力。她自信，她可爱，她会踩你一脚后再亲你一口，她捉摸不透。最重要的是，她不属于任何人。这种人毫无疑问会激发起人的征服欲，哪怕到最后一切软磨硬泡可能都只是徒劳。

他就知道事情不会那么简单。当游戏进行到第三轮，他们需要对话的时候，Edwina的每一个刁难在他耳中听着都像是撒娇，他肯定当事人会有更深的感受，这就是为什么明明大家都知道这只是一个搞笑的游戏，他们还是会笑着跟她你一来我一往地调情。Hendrik被淘汰的时候他松了一口气，采访那个吹长号的乐手时他故意跟着他们之前的谈话内容拿Edwina的外表开玩笑，仿佛这样就可以显得自己与别不同似的——别人都夸赞她，就只有自己可以肆无忌惮地评价她。但他当然知道Edwina的魅力与外表无关，Edwina也不会在意他的评价，但之后跟Eddy一起看这期更新的时候他可能需要好一顿哄了。

他承认Edwina和那个歌手——对，就那个歌手，他甚至不想费心记起他的名字——见面时，他在她手背上那一吻让他差点想要立刻喊停中断录制。他们的约会游戏结束后Eddy摘下假发，其他参与录制的乐手过来跟他搭话，而Eddy只是不着痕迹地躲到Brett的身后，也有可能他自己也没发现自己这个在跟Brett一起面对陌生人时下意识的举动。看着Eddy对跟他说话的人们有点害羞地笑笑，Brett很庆幸自己刚才按捺住了冲动，因为Eddy显然还是他的Eddy，他没必要多虑。

Brett熟练地接过话头，把话题引向音乐学院和乐团表演，毕竟大家都不熟悉，这是他能想到的唯一的共同话题。Zach仿佛见到骨头的小狗般迅速咬住不放，开始兴奋地分享他在音乐学院遇到的新鲜事，跟当兵时的训练比起来能站在琴房里练歌和坐在教室里上课是多么的幸福云云。刚进入大学校园一年的男孩充满了他们这些已经毕业多年的老人所不具备的活力和冲劲，Brett偷偷瞥一眼Eddy，见他眼里闪着怀念的光芒，便不忍心打断Zach，直到摄影师提醒他们还要录一个视频结尾男孩才停了下来。

当天晚上Brett在床上发了狠般撞进他体内时Eddy还没有意识到有什么问题，甚至在事后枕着他的肩膀休息时还开玩笑说早知道Brett这么有精力他就不用骑他骑了一个月搞得腰酸背痛。Brett捏捏他的肚子以作回应，理直气壮地表示要不是这样他的肚子看上去就像是怀孕三个月而不是三个礼拜了。Eddy佯装愤怒地抬头瞪了他一眼，才发现Brett的表情完全不像在开玩笑。Eddy赶紧撑起身子认真地望着Brett，Brett没有镜片阻挡的下垂眼无辜地睁着，但这些小把戏骗不过Eddy，「你不会是吃醋吧？」

「那个歌手亲了你。」Brett面无表情地说道。

「他亲的是Edwina……的手背！说好的放她自由呢？她替我们打掩护已经做得够多的了，她也有用这个身份找乐子的权利。」Eddy顿了一顿又补充道，「还有人家叫Zach。」

「好，就当作他亲的是Edwina，」Brett无视他的最后一句，「但他录制结束还不断找你搭话。」

「他跟『我们』搭话。」Eddy把「我们」两字咬得很重。

Brett忍不住轻笑出声，「他在人群里说话时只看着你一个，还有他跟你说话时手会借机碰你。」

「这就是拍视频结尾时你在我和他中间插了一个人的原因？」Eddy不可置信地摇摇头，Brett默认了。Eddy没有撑着枕头的那只手带着安抚意味地轻抚Brett的上臂，「他只是喜欢肢体接触，有些人表达亲近的方式就是这样，就像我平时跟你在一起的时候也喜欢碰碰你啊。」

这显然不是一个合适的比喻，甚至达到了反效果，因为Brett只是沉默着扭过头去。Eddy也有点失去耐心了，「Brett，看着我，我不喜欢你用这样的态度对我。」Brett听出了Eddy语气的变化，于是还是乖乖地把视线放回Eddy脸上。「而且说实话，」Eddy深吸了一口气，仿佛在犹豫应不应该把这话说出口，「我也纵容你平安夜跟别人出去了不是么？」

Brett忍不住也撑起身子瞪大眼睛，「这只是我妈安排的blind date，我无法拒绝的！」

「所以你就平安夜扔下我去约别人？」

「我以为你不介意？」Brett皱着眉反问。

「那我以为你也不介意？」见Brett无言以对，他便继续说，「他给我发了一个新加坡打卡地点推荐的帖子，说找到了Edwina会喜欢去的野餐地点，我觉得很感兴趣，所以我会答应他，而你不能阻止我。」

「什么？你们还有继续通讯吗？」Brett脱口而出的问题在Eddy看来离题至极，于是他只是翻身盖上被子没再回答他。

* * *

约会当天Eddy破天荒定了闹钟，他九点钟起床后随便吃了两片面包就躲进厕所里收拾自己，除了是为了好好打扮也是因为受不了Brett像看怪物一样看着自己。那天晚上不知道算是吵架还是商量过后，他们睡了一觉便当作无事发生一样照常生活，只是一天下来他总会抓到几次Brett露出欲言又止的神情——这表情实在不适合出现在Brett脸上——连带着令他也很压抑。虽然他不想承认这一点，但是今天可以出去跟其他人见面对这几天的他来说几乎可以说是一个解脱。

他对着镜子左看右看，最后还是决定戴上那顶属于Edwina的假发。他想过尽量把假发理顺，但十分钟后他还是认命了，或许这就是Edwina的特色吧。他回到房间的饰物柜，从里面拿出一个蝴蝶结发卡。不知道从何时开始他逛街时刚好看到漂亮的饰品就会买下来，一开始Brett还取笑过他这是什么奇奇怪怪的收藏癖，但Eddy告诉他说不定拍视频时Edwina会用到呢，他便不再对此作出什么评价。他用发卡把假发两侧实在理不顺的金发别到脑后绑了一个蓬松的半马尾，从正面看来瞬间就没那么凌乱了。

Eddy对着镜子甩了甩头以确保发卡不会掉下来，Brett不知道什么时候站到了他的背后透过镜子看着他。看到Eddy——或者现在是Edwina？——注意到自己后吓了一跳，Brett暗自为那天晚上控制不住自己的情绪而后悔。「挺可爱的，如果那天那样他也能夸得出口，他今天看到你这样肯定会被迷得神魂颠倒。」

Eddy对着镜子里的Brett笑了起来，露出了可爱的兔牙，「这是什么意思？什么叫做『那天那样』？我那天不漂亮吗？」

Brett知道现在是Edwina了，他暗自松了一口气，起码他的态度有缓和的迹象。「你别抓我话里的漏洞，都老夫老妻了还需要我说出口你才知道无论你怎么样我都喜欢你么？等一下见到那只小狗就有人恨不得对你朗诵莎士比亚十四行诗了。」

「谁跟你是老夫老妻了？」Edwina转过头走到衣柜前试图在凌乱的衣服堆里从Eddy和Brett混在一起的衣服中找到她心目中的那件衣服。「还有都说了人家叫Zach。」

Brett再次无视她的后半句话，走过去从背后抱住她，「难道不是吗？」Edwina扭着腰把Brett的手甩开，而Brett只是在衣柜的角落抽出一件防羊羔绒质地的卫衣，「你要找的是这件吗？」

Edwina拿过他手中的卫衣，惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，「你怎么知道的？」Brett嘚瑟地笑了笑，眼神写着「我还不清楚你想要什么吗？」她翻了个白眼，边把Brett推出去边说，「出去吧，我要换衣服了。」

Brett故意拖拖沓沓地走，还不死心地说道，「你还有什么是我没见过的吗？」

「走开啦！」Edwina笑骂道，然后砰的一声关上房门。

她下身还是穿着那条百搭的黑色紧身牛仔裤，上身是那件白色的高领卫衣，毛绒绒的质地使她整个人看上去柔和了许多。虽然这件上衣是oversize的中性设计，但毕竟是女装，所以即使她买了加大码还是有点短，她只要举起手就能看见就自己肉肉的小肚子。她想Brett可能是对的，床上运动也算是运动嘛。不知道那只小狗——她意识到自己不自禁跟着Brett的称呼来喊Zach的时候在心中打了一下自己的脑袋——会不会嫌弃自己，不过话说回来她也没想要和他发展到那一步，总之一切顺其自然好了。

Edwina走到门前穿上鞋子戴上口罩，Brett看了她一眼便道，「Babe you’re trying too hard.」Edwina没有理他，但是出门之后想了想还是把胸前的拉链拉到最上。

他们在约好的地铁站会面，Zach的穿着比她那天看见的要正式一点，纯白的亚麻衬衫和海军蓝格子暗纹的休闲西装外套搭配深蓝色的棉质长裤让他看上去像是正在度假的富二代。他本来在低头玩手机，等Edwina距离他差不多两米的时候仿佛感知到她的气场一般抬起头，看到Edwina后眼神瞬间亮了起来。他一蹦一跳地迎上去，Edwina便停在原地等他走过来，为他脚步里藏不住的雀跃暗自发笑。

他们一同走出地铁站去等换乘的公交，Edwina脑后的蝴蝶结发卡上的白色丝带在风中飞舞，Zach忍不住伸手去轻轻拨弄她的蝴蝶结和金发，Edwina挑着眉转头看了他一眼，Zach讪讪地收回手，「抱歉，但是你今天真的很可爱。」

「谢谢，你今天也……」Edwina歪着头审视一番，「我建议你把外套脱掉。」

「嗯？为什么？」Zach一边问她，一边已经在听话地脱外套。

「因为你看上去像一个穿着校服的高中生。」Edwina毫不客气地评价道。

「噢……」Zach红着脸低下头。

Edwina主动勾起他的手臂，「开玩笑的，你也很可爱。」

Zach立刻高兴地抬头望向她，此时公交刚好到站，他们上车坐下后Zach才说，「谢谢，虽然如果你说我帅我会更开心一点。」

「我比你大那么多，我当然可以用可爱来形容你。」Edwina说得理所应当。Zach假装不服气地撅起嘴，Edwina忍不住低声笑了出来。

Zach听到她的笑声后好像想起了什么，突然说道，「我以为今天来赴约的会是Eddy。」

「所以你更希望Eddy来吗？」她虽然懒得一整天吊着嗓子说话，但仍然有故意放轻声音来模糊掉她本身的性别特征。

「我不是这个意思，只不过是……」他缓慢地斟酌接下来要说的话，「我只是以为，Edwina总会跟着Brett一起出现。」

「她本来是的，」Edwina认真地低头看着他的眼睛，「但她现在不是了。因为她有了她自己想要做的事情，」她顿了顿又补上一句，「和想要见的人。She is her own person.」

Zach看着她近在迟尺的双眼，发现自己说不出话，公交突然刹车，他差点摔下了座位。他后知后觉地看了看窗外，慌忙抓起外套勾着她站起来。「不好意思请等一下，有人要下车！」他对着司机的方向大喊。

他们下车后Zach看向Edwina，见她只顾着大笑，Zach拍拍她的肩膀，「你疯啦？」

「不好意思，」Edwina还在喘气，「你真不愧是唱歌剧的，好会用丹田发声哦。」

「什么？」

「dān tián，」Edwina尽量字正腔圆地重复道，「这里。」她戳了戳Zach肚脐下方的位置。

「Ouch！」Zach抓住了她作乱的手，一路上再也没有放开她。

今天的所有装备和食物都由提出约会的那个人负责携带，毕竟Eddy和Brett来这里是为了工作，来到新加坡后没有特地去过野餐，日后也未必会再去，今天就当作是让自己放放假。

Zach把自己的背包翻了个底朝天也没找到本应该出现在这里的毯子，只好拉着Edwina的手，噘着嘴带着哭腔地说，「对不起我忘带毯子了。」

Edwina翻了个白眼，「装可怜对我来说可没用。」不过她还是拉着男孩走到不远处的长椅上坐下，「你该庆幸这里有地方坐下来吃东西。」Zach知道她这么说就算是原谅他了，于是便开开心心地打开他带过来的餐盒。餐盒里面只是普普通通的三明治，不过去野餐确实没法对食物要求太高，所以虽然没法满足Edwina的亚洲胃，但她还是没有抱怨。

下午一两点的阳光照在身上让她深切体会到了为什么有人会说新加坡四季如夏，她把拉链拉开了一点，「我一开始以为你会带我去那些沙滩公园，毕竟你发给我的那个帖里面就推荐了几个类似的地方。」

「我猜阳光与海滩你在澳洲已经去腻了，跟我出来应该是想要有点新鲜感吧。」Zach突然从包里掏出两瓶凉茶，她伸手接过才发现还是冰的。

「噢！」她忍不住捂着嘴赞叹出声，「太好了！我真的考虑过脱衣服但我里面什么也没穿。」她暗示性地挑了挑眉，但话刚出口又不好意思地笑了起来。她想，他不会知道他刚才的那句话无论从何种角度来解读都一针见血。

「很高兴能为您服务，」Zach故意装腔作势地说道，「虽然说我也不会介意你脱衣服。」他说完也为自己的话摇了摇头。Edwina正喝着凉茶，只能装作没听到这拙劣的调情，努力让自己不要因为忍笑而呛到。

公园面积不大，但所幸这里没有太多游客，只是偶尔有一两个叔叔阿姨从远处盯着他们这边看，这已经比她一开始想象的要好多了。Zach仿佛感觉到了她的惴惴不安，便伸手牵住了她的手。Edwina低头看着他们相交的手再次问出那个问题，只是说出口的语气却成了陈述句，「你今天其实更希望Eddy来吗。」

Zach把头摇得像拨浪鼓，「我只是喜欢你，无论你是什么样的，我都不介意。所以如果你想做Eddy就做Eddy，想做Edwina就做Edwina。」

她心中有一个声音在告诉她，他不介意，介意的一直是你自己。于是她凑前开启了他们今天的第一个吻，Zach震惊得一时忘记了闭上眼睛，Edwina贴着他的嘴唇含糊地说道，「妈妈说接吻不闭眼的是变态。」与其说是看到不如说她感觉到Zach笑了起来，然后他才开始懂得回应她的吻。

直到Edwina把头靠在Zach的胸前喘气他才回道，「如果你妈妈会跟你讨论接吻，你一定不是一个真正的亚裔。」

Edwina笑了出声，她刚刚当然是瞎说的，只是为了让他别那么紧张罢了。Zach远没有他的声音听上去的那么镇定，因为她清清楚楚听到他急促的心跳声从耳边传来。「你在紧张。」Edwina拆穿他。

「我才没有。」Zach知道自己在Edwina面前就像是一个不会说谎的小孩，只消一眼她就能把自己看穿，所以他只能转移话题。「既然吃饱了我们就四处逛逛吧。」他带着Edwina站起来走到开阔的草坪上，他指着远处的塔，「我本来想带你走上去的，在那里看夕阳是挺不错的体验，可惜现在关闭了。」

Edwina挨着Zach抬头望向远方，过了一会儿才说，「不要紧，这里看也一样嘛，而且其实我也有点懒得爬上去。」她回过头向Zach不好意思地呲牙笑了笑，她已经好久没锻炼了，不像身旁的男孩当过兵，体能大概要比自己好上百倍。

「嗯哼。」Zach拉了拉她的手示意她跟着自己往前走，他们停在一家租自行车的店铺门前。Edwina八百年没骑过自行车，已经对自己的车技没多大信心，她本来在想办法婉拒Zach的邀请，怎料他不知道从哪儿找到一辆有后座的自行车，「如果你累了的话可以坐我后面，我小时候总是这样送我妹妹上学，所以你可以放心，我不会让你受伤的。」

Edwina战战兢兢地坐在Zach的自行车后座，显然她的体型并不能跟他妹妹相比，不过他们缓缓沿着水库骑行了一段路，自行车在平整的道路上没什么起伏，她慢慢放松了下来，从紧张地抓着Zach变成只是把手轻轻搭在他的腰上。临近傍晚的太阳在云层后像是隔着一层窗帘布般朦胧又柔和，微风从水面吹过来，她不自禁把身前的人楼得更紧一些。她惊讶于虽然他们只是第二次见面，却已经能够享受他们之间宁静的时刻，而不需要费心找话题来填补沉默的间隙。

诚然整天下来Zach的话比自己要多，她能看出来他在努力地想要让自己显得更成熟或更性感、更有魅力，如果让Edwina说实话的话，她会说他的努力其实不太成功。他没有驾车来她家接她去约会地点，而是让她这个还不太熟悉新加坡的人自己坐地铁去一个没去过的地方跟他碰面。他没有带毯子，带的食物也不是那么的合她胃口。如果他能想得更周全一点的话，也不应该让她这个需要靠手吃饭的音乐家陪他骑自行车。

可是他能让她扮演任何她想成为的角色，他会想到在前一晚把凉茶放进冰箱然后今天在她觉得热的时候把冰凉的饮料递到她手中，他会在骑车时感受到她的紧张而保持稳定而缓慢的速度。而且……她学着Zach那样一脚撑着地面倚在自行车坐垫上，而且，她抬头望天，这里的夕阳真的很美。一片橙红色的天空让人错觉全身都暖和了起来，直到凉风拂面，她才发现这感觉是源于身旁搂着她的人的体温。

Eddy是家里最小的孩子，姐姐一直都是他的榜样和靠山，认识Brett以后又是两人之间较为年轻的那个，哪怕只是相差一年也让他觉得自己总是被带领着往前走。这次他以为自己终于可以做一次照顾人和被仰视的那一方，怎料自己好像还是一直被照顾着。

她转过头看着男孩眼里快要满溢出来的仰慕，再次主动合上他们之间的距离。即使已经不是第一次，Zach还是一副受宠若惊的样子。或许年长对于她来说只是代表着可以有更多的信心和勇气去做主导者，并坦荡地回应别人的爱意。Edwina用力地亲吻他，直到Zach差点没法保持平衡，Edwina眼疾手快地抓住他的手臂，「我敢打赌你一整天都在想着这件事，有什么好惊讶的？」

「我不是要摔倒，我只是为你神魂颠倒。」Zach红着脸说道，Edwina只能努力在大笑的同时挤出一句「蠢死了」。

在他们眼里只有对方的时候太阳已经不知何时静悄悄地爬下山，他们决定离开这里。Edwina还是坐在自行车后座任由Zach带她去已经预订好的餐厅吃晚饭，他们来到了一家在附近的中式海鲜餐厅，被冷落了一整天的亚洲胃终于得到了满足，Zach也算是弥补了他中午只带了两个三明治的过错。

吃完饭后Edwina原本以为Zach会像来时一样在地铁站跟她分道扬镳，没想到在她要换乘不同线路的时候Zach跟着她一起下了车。Edwina一时没反应过来，拉着他停在原地，「你是不是刚才喝了一瓶啤酒就醉了，你不用换乘啦。」

「不是，我只是……」Zach心虚地盯着他们的手看，「我可以送你回家吗？我已经开始想你了。」

「哇哦，你对每个女孩都是这么说的吗？」Edwina放开了他的手，继续她的脚步。

「才不是！我说了我是很忠心的人。」Zach慌忙追上去。

到了Edwina家门前，Zach在一步之遥的地方看着他把钥匙插进钥匙孔，盘算着今天能不能起码有一次是他主动吻她的。Edwina一只脚踏进了家门，回过头只见Zach愁眉苦脸的不知道在想什么，她对着他向家里的方向歪了歪头，「你要不要进来？」甚至没费心说什么进来喝一杯的烂借口。

Zach跟着她进门，刚把鞋子脱掉Edwina就欺身上来把他压在门板上，「你要送我回家就是为了这个不是么？」她的声音危险地沉了下来，激起他一阵颤栗，让他分不清眼前的到底是Eddy还是Edwina，又或者从一开始就不应该把他们分开来看。虽然Zach送她回家的初衷只是想要跟她再相处久一点，但他也无法理直气壮地反驳这句话。

Zach拉着她的脖子让她低下头，终于如愿以偿地主动吮吸起了她的嘴唇，她继续往前挤压着他的勃起，他也感受到了对方可观的形状，一时出现了一种错乱的感觉，无法解释却让他更加兴奋。Edwina正扭着腰上下移动她的胯部，Zach一边与她接吻一边抓着那头蓬乱的金发，假发在混乱间被扯了下来，Eddy只来得及在喘气的间隙说一句「别管它」，于是Zach便把假发扔在了旁边的地上。

Eddy慢慢地把他带离门廊，在去他房间的路上他们也没有断开过肢体接触，唯一分开的时候是让Eddy转过身去开房门，他才有心思留意到原来Brett就窝在客厅的沙发上玩手机。Brett也在这个时候抬起眼，Zach不知道该怎么解读那个眼神，但还来不及细想就被Eddy拉进了房间，他的脑子便无暇再处理一切Eddy以外的事物。

* * *

Brett从听到人进门的声音开始便没再把注意力放在手机里的随便什么东西上，他仿佛有什么窥探癖一样从玻璃的反光看着门廊的光景。Eddy很少作为主导的一方，哪怕是在自己体能不是很好的时候，他也会把主导权交给自己，就好像知道主人要带牠出门的宠物犬一样主动甩着尾巴把狗绳叼到主人的手上。那小孩被他迷得如痴如醉，事实上只要他愿意，没有人能不起码一定程度上的被他所吸引。但是很多人不会表现出来，Brett也不会，因为他柔和的眼神和温暖的笑容像是路边漂亮的鸡蛋花，没有人会不喜欢，但也没有人敢说那是属于自己的。

当然了，Brett不至于那么不自信。Eddy对自己的欲望显而易见，虽然他一直没法判断那究竟是一时的情欲还是什么别的细水长流的东西，他们在一起太久了，他们的人生早就纠缠在一起，他怎么可能看清。但他不是擅长前思后想的那个，Eddy才是，所以他只会在Eddy在自己的床上时赞美他、羞辱他、温情脉脉地拥吻他、毫不留情地操他。

_但是Eddy也喜欢这个——他走到自己的房间听着隔了一堵墙的声响——他喜欢有人对他献殷勤。_

Eddy的嘴唇离开了男孩的阴茎，发出响亮的啵一声。是的，他喜欢这个，他喜欢嘴里有东西填满他。Zach把他拉起来坐到自己的大腿上，拇指抚摸着Eddy亮晶晶的下唇，他的嘴唇不再是平时的粉红色，而是因为不断的亲吻和口活而变得红肿，被前液和口水染得闪闪发亮。Eddy把他的拇指含进口中，Zach的手扶着他的脸颊，侧脸的肌肤被手上的茧子刮得有点痒。他不是一个弦乐手，但手指头上却不是柔软的皮肤，他的茧子来自另一个世界，是一个他和Brett无法想象的世界。这么想来他们从小到大还是太养尊处优了，或许他应该找机会在泥泞里攀爬以坚定他的梦想。

_隔壁传来抽插的水声，他几乎要有点妒忌现在在Eddy身上的人，但他的思绪里更多的是那些回忆和想象结合的景象。Eddy很敏感，你只要插进三根指头给他扩张，将手指再次抽出来时便是一片泥泞。他听到了肉体的碰撞声，Eddy断断续续的呻吟，被撞得不成语句的求饶。那里是一个沼泽，他把你吃得更深，让你从此深陷其中。_

「你知道我那天给你唱的歌是什么意思吗？」Zach俯下身说。

「我不知道，哈……」Eddy的手紧抓着身下的枕头，「Brett才是那个学过德语的人。」

「那首歌讲的是一个青年在森林中邂逅一位美丽却致命的少女，可是他再也没法走出那片森林。所以你知道我今天为什么要带你去那个公园约会吗，那里可是有城市中的森林之称。」Zach亲吻着他的背部，Eddy觉得有点痒于是扭着腰躲开，却把埋在体内的东西更往里送。

「美丽、致命和少女，哪个跟我相关了？」Eddy扭过头向身后的人索吻。

「你未免太小看自己了。」Zach继续他的抽插，「„Groß ist der Männer Trug und List,（男人的诡计和手段十分高明）Vor Schmerz mein Herz gebrochen ist,（我的心因痛苦而碎裂）Wohl irrt das Waldhorn her und hin,（号角声回荡于森林中）O flieh! O flieh! Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin.（噢！快逃吧！你不知道我是谁）“」他把歌词念了一遍，又把翻译读了一遍。他歌声很温暖很有磁性，平时说话的声音却总带着一丝欢快雀跃，让Eddy一时觉得他是一个沉稳的男人，一时又觉得他是个太容易就可以读懂的小男孩。

「你这是什么意思？」Eddy停止了回应他的动作。

「我只是……读歌词。」Zach低头啃咬着他的脖子，没有考虑会不会留下痕迹，因为Eddy也没有阻止他。

_Brett一手抚慰着自己，一手堵在口中阻止自己将要发出的声音。他咬住自己的手背，Eddy曾经在同一个地方咬出了牙印，Brett当时痛得喊了出声，然后一巴掌打在Eddy的屁股上作为惩罚，让Eddy直接射了出来。事后的几天里他每天替他擦药，恐怖的红印很快减退，Eddy不满地要求Brett应该在其他地方也留下痕迹。_

_「然后让粉丝们在视频里看到，放大截图发到IG上是吗？就像我手背上的牙印一样？」听出来Brett的话有点责怪的意味，Eddy委屈地解释自己临近高潮实在是忍不住。_

_「你真的是发情的小狗。」Brett没法继续对Eddy生气，即使他本来是想要借机跟Eddy商量一下让他注意不要在显眼的地方留下痕迹。_

_「对，我是随时为你发情的小母狗。」Eddy开玩笑地抬高屁股晃了几下，Brett忍住在上面再打一巴掌的冲动，而是告诉他涂完药膏可以穿裤子了。_

「再用点力！」Eddy抬起头喊道。Zach听话地啪的一声拍在他的屁股上，Eddy不禁因为疼痛而收紧臀部，夹得他几乎要就此射出来。

「你真疯。」Zach开始掌握了节奏，在抽插的间隙拍打他的屁股，等疼痛的感觉麻木了就停下来，等臀肉开始放松便再打下去。「Jetzt kenn’ ich dich—Gott steh’ mir bei!（我现在认识你了——上帝保佑！）Du bist die Hexe Loreley.（你是女妖羅雷萊）」

「求你！」Eddy哭喊道，Zach便把手伸到Eddy的身下撸动他的阴茎。

「Es ist schon spät, es ist schon kalt,（天色已晚，天气也转凉）Kommst nimmermehr aus diesem Wald!（再也无人能走出这片森林）」Zach读完了歌词的最后一句便不再说话，而是专注于在Eddy体内冲刺。

床单被精液染污，Eddy小声说道，「又要洗床单了，」话语因为Zach的最后一下撞击而断了断，「妈的好烦。」Zach笑着退出他体内，把保险套打结精准地扔到房间角落的垃圾桶里。

Zach翻过身仰躺在Eddy旁边，舒爽地大声叹了口气。Eddy看着他戏剧性的反应不禁觉得好笑，你不能说歌手是drama queen完全是一个刻板印象。Zach仿佛不确定会不会被赶跑似的一厘米一厘米地挪动，最后终于得以枕在Eddy的肩膀上。「我今晚可以睡在这里吗？」他用鼻子和嘴唇蹭着Eddy的颈窝，声音听起来闷闷的。

Eddy低头亲了亲他的额头，「可是你正睡在Brett的位置上。」Zach听罢整个人紧张地弹坐起来，差点磕到了Eddy的牙齿。

「对不起！我……我不知道……」Zach结结巴巴地道歉。

「没事。」Eddy拉了拉Zach的手，他没怎么用力，但Zach还是乖顺地躺回他身边。「有时候我睡在他那里，有时候他睡在我这里，有时候我们分开睡，取决于我们在哪里做爱和想不想做爱。」Eddy意识到这番话并没有很好地安慰到身旁的男孩，因为他摸到他的手上已经开始沁出了冷汗。

Eddy拉着他的手放在自己腰侧让他搂着自己，Zach枕在他肩上嗅着他的气味什么也不说，一时间空气安静了下来。Eddy等到感觉身上人的呼吸缓和下来才继续解释道，「他知道我们今天的安排，我们商量好的，我们有一定程度的自由。更何况你本来约的应该是Edwina，当然现在跟一开始的想象有点不一样，但这并不影响什么。」

Zach缓慢地点点头，接受了这个解释。Eddy摸着他的头发的手轻轻扯了扯，Zach抬起头，Eddy给了他最后一个深吻，然后把他推起来，「你该回家了，小朋友。」

Zach被吻得晕乎乎的，但还是边下床穿衣服边嘟哝着「我才不是小朋友」。

「知道了。」Eddy伸手拍了下他的屁股，「再见，回到家给我发短信。」

Zach拎着外套打开房门时就看到Brett站在门外，他红着脸飞快地和他打了声招呼便冲去大门。Brett向他点了点头但他怀疑那小孩根本没看见，因为他刚才的几秒钟里一直不敢抬起头看他。Brett也没有纠结，只是走进房间坐在床边，床上还留有另一人的余温，所以他不想躺下去。Eddy本来坐在床头玩手机，见他坐下后便毫不客气地把头枕在他大腿上继续看手机。

Brett看了一眼Eddy的手机屏幕，忍不住问道，「你们已经在一起一整天了还有话可以聊吗？」

Eddy一边打字一边半心半意地回应他，「我跟你在一起大半辈子怎么还有话可以聊？」

Brett一时语塞，但在他能想到怎么反驳之前Eddy就开口了，「他问我还有没有下次。」

「那你怎么回他？」Brett希望Eddy没法听出他语气中的那些不可名状的情绪。

「我现在不是在问你意见嘛。」Eddy抬头望着他。「快点想，我有点累了。」

Brett把手放在Eddy的后颈上帮他按摩，Eddy舒服得眯起了眼睛。「如果你那么喜欢身后跟着一只发情的小狗的话，那就答应他呗。」

「你也说过我是跟在你屁股后头的发情的小狗。」Eddy不满地抱怨。

「我哪有说过？」

「几个月前，我们刚回到新加坡的那个月里，」Eddy闭着眼睛仔细回想道，「我们一星期可以做五六天。」

「认真的吗？这种事情你倒是记得那么清楚？」Brett失笑，Eddy的记忆力总是放在奇怪的地方。

「那当然，我哎哎哎哎~那里不行啦！」Eddy突然拔高的呻吟让Brett半勃的阴茎又有抬起头的趋势，不过Brett还是选择暂时忽略它，专心给Eddy按摩。

「我又没说那是件坏事。」Brett把话题拉回正轨。

「我知道啊，」Eddy转过身跪坐起来，「它告诉我你才不介意。」然后俯下身舔起了已经为他准备好的骨头。

**Author's Note:**

> 鸣谢：  
> 1\. 这篇文一定程度上受到了Lisa那篇《Hermaphroditus》的影响，感谢她  
> 2\. Zach在视频唱的那首歌曲叫做《Waldesgespräch》，感谢油管评论里愿意educate我的人  
> 3\. Mendy是我写Edwina的着装的灵感来源，感谢美女  
> 4\. 他们的约会地点是Upper Seletar Reservoir，我没去过所以不知道我的描写是否准确，感谢把照片拍上网的游客  
> 5\. 我每次懒得继续写下去时就想到了陶老师，然后就提醒自己还有人对ZE感兴趣，感谢陶老师
> 
> PS 那件西装外套的样子能在Zach的某一条story里看到，他有一个sister我不知道是姐姐还是妹妹所以我在文中就写了妹妹。我或许可能有把Zach在IG上的帖和story全看了一遍，非常的不好意思。


End file.
